incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
Zero '''is a normal member of Incognito Inside, roleplaying as Zero of Mega man X,and the silent protagonist of Persona 4 name Narukami Yu '''About Zero ( The Character ) Zero (ゼロ, Zero?) is one of the three main characters of the Mega Man X series, as well as the protagonist of the Mega Man Zero series. He also makes an appearance as Biometal Model Z in the Mega Man ZX series. A high ranking Maverick Hunter in the X'' series, and a legendary freedom fighter in the ''Zero series, he's a die hard warrior who doesn't hesitate to take action. However, behind his cold and emotionless attitude lies a wounded soul. Appearance Much like Proto Man, Zero inherits the red color scheme. In his first appearance, Zero's armor was round for the most part with a red, black and white color scheme and white shoulder guards with the Z insignia on his left shoulder. His helmet was horned and features a blue triangular crystal, almost sharply contrasting his partner, X. Perhaps his most striking feature was his long blond hair that flowed freely about, making Zero appear 'wilder' and more exaggerated in comparison. X2 and beyond, Zero is given slightly heavier, more detailed sharper armor now introducing gold highlights in his design. Personality Outwardly, Zero appears cold and emotionless to others, even towards partners X and Axl. However, it is shown that he has the capacity to care for others and, to some extent in Iris' case, love. Zero keeps his cool under most circumstances. No matter what his enemies do to him, he is always able to come up with a retort. In spite of not viewing himself as a hero, Zero has often displayed a tendency to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. He also shows distaste for innocent deaths. This is evidenced in his fighting against Neo Arcadia's ruthless policy against Reploids in the first game, as well as during the second, in which he personally promised to Harpuia that no more Resistance soldiers will come to harm as long as he was around. Even though Zero does not openly show it, he, too, seems to long for peace between humans and Reploids. However, he has said that he doesn't have any problems fighting, unlike his more pacifistic friend, X; whether his enemy is a Maverick or a human, he will fight at his best. Another notable trait of his is that, despite his great power, Zero views X as the superior Maverick Hunter, and considers him a hero, though he doesn't consider himself a hero. A prime example of this show of respect was in Zero's ending in Mega Man X6: when the scientist who performing his sealing process asked what would happen if the world faced another crisis; Zero firmly said that the world is in good hands (X's), even when he's gone. Story in Roleplay In Twisted Mirror The Roleplayer who was trap in the body of Seta Souji,died in Mirage Island and was found by Fighter Roar and recreated as Zero,Otacon sent them to Tokyo to stop the Gundam Destroy, after the battle, they return to Otacon's base to rest. (Updating Soon) Quotes *"If i'm not able to protect my friends! Then what the hell am i fighting for!!" - Zero as he protects his friends from the attack of Gundam Destroy Category:Members